Computing systems are often used to perform resource intensive and complex data processing applications, such as analytics on streaming input data. Many streaming data processing applications involve performing many jobs on a stream of input data. Some of the jobs included in an application rely on the completion of other jobs before they may be performed, leading to challenges in determining how an application with multiple jobs should be processed.